Chapter 1
First Issue (創刊号 Soukan Gou), published in Volume 1, is the first chapter of the manga. Page Titles *How it All Started *Response *His Place *Time Lag *Nozaki-kun's Job *I Just Don't See It *Nozaki-kun's Secret *He Was After Her *Lines of Empathy *Love Skills *The Guy I Like *The Second Time Summary In a classroom, a girl named Chiyo Sakura, confesses to a boy named Umetarou Nozaki, that she is his fan. He misinterprets her confession, thinking that she is a fan of his manga, "Let's Fall In Love", and hands her an autograph with his pen name, Yumeno Sakiko, instead. Becoming flustered, she attempts to confess again, saying "I always want to be together with Nozaki-kun!". Yet again, Nozaki thinks she means she wants to help with his manga. They head to their apartment. Upon arriving, Sakura wonders if it was a bad decision, as she has never been in his apartment. He promptly hands her pages of his Shojo manga, asking if she could ink it in. After supposedly four hours of inking, Sakura discovers that he is a mangaka, which prompts Nozaki to wonder how she didn't know the situation before outling for four hours straight. She heads back to her house, thinking about his pen name, Yumeno Sakiko, and finds out that he is the creator of "Let's Fall in Love." She wonders about the contrast between Yumeno's "personality" as described in the manga in comparison to the Nozaki she knows. The next day, she asks "Yumeno" if anyone else knows, which Nozaki replies that no one would have believed him if he said so. Nozaki reveals he was watching her for her art skills, as she is a member in their school's art club. Later, when they are back in Nozaki's Apartment and working on the manga, Sakura inquires as to why he even makes shojo-manga, which to he replies that it is interesting. At the final page, Sakura says there is definitely a gap in experience with love, to which he says he hasn't even experienced his first love, which prompts Sakura to once again wonder why he even creates manga anyway. Nozaki then claims that he is good at giving love advice, so he asks Sakura if she likes anyone. She replies that the guy she likes is tall and manly, but when she tried to confess he didn't notice. She also said that as a result, they started talking more, but he only saw her as someone convenient. Nozaki, unaware that Sakura was talking about him replies, "What's so good about a guy like that?" Sakura realizes that it isn't good to go on without expressing her feelings properly, so the next day she goes to Nozaki's classroom to confess again. Unfortunately, she tells Nozaki again that she's his fan and receives a second autograph. Quotes Gallery Chapter 1 SS5.png Chapter 1 SS4.png Chapter 1 SS3.png Chapter 1 SS2.png Chapter 1 SS.png Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters